


Coming Home

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Stef's had a long day. Lena knows how to make it better.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 11 July 2017  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: [](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**multifandomdrabble** 2017  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyspl/profile)**TheOnlySPL**  
>  Prompt: Anything pre-canon for Stef and Lena would be awesome! There are so many things we missed in the years before the show! Stuff with Brandon and the twins as children would be fun, too.  
> Summary: Stef's had a long day. Lena knows how to make it better.  
> Spoilers: Set pre-series, not long after Stef and Lena take in Mariana and Jesus.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "The Fosters," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Blazing Elm Entertainment, Nitelite Entertainment, Nuyorican Productions, Prodco, and ABC Family. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Fosters," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself. My beta babe is the one that got me into this fandom, and I _had_ to write her a drabble treat. I love writing for Stef and Lena, and I don't do it enough. Here's to hoping I get to do it more often soon enough.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None atm…

"Stef?"

She groans softly as she walks into the house. "Yeah?"

"You need to see this."

"Aw, come on, babe!" she complains, closing the door a little more forcefully than intended. "I just got home from a double. I'm exhausted."

Lena steps out of the living room to study her partner, her _wife_ , with a critical eye. The smile on her lips softens as she kisses her sweetly. "Come look at this, then I'll take you to bed. I promise."

Stef follows her into the living room to find Brandon and the twins curled up together, fast asleep.

"That's adorable."


End file.
